


R27三倍快乐

by yunshuitao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshuitao/pseuds/yunshuitao
Summary: 成R少R婴R，三倍的R，三倍的快乐
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

成R幼R少年R，三倍的R，三倍的快乐，R27不逆不拆，ooc严重

“砰”地一声，沢田纲吉流着冷汗关上了刚打开的房门。

冷！冷静！刚刚一定是眼花了！他胆战心惊地安慰自己，然后又重新打开了办公室的大门。

沢田纲吉被眼前的一幕震撼到失语：原来不是眼花吗？

少年模样的reborn将脚伸到桌子上，抱胸倚着沙发，旁边的是几年前为reborn参加彩虹战的代理人先生在沙发上老神在在坐着，此外还有个婴儿模样的reborn悠然品尝着咖啡，他们三人同时往门口看过来。

竟然有两个reborn？！！！

在两个reborn以及代理人先生的围观下，早已出师的沢田纲吉难得又出现了一丝紧张感。

要死，一个reborn就够难对付的了，竟然同时出现两个，这绝对是地狱啊！不过代理人先生在场的话，他应该会收敛一点吧……沢田纲吉不抱希望地想着。

“愣在那里干嘛，还不进来。”少年reborn冷哼一声。

“是！”沢田纲吉下意识应了一声，顺手关上门就走了过去。

这该死的条件反射！(╥﹏╥)

“reborn，客人来了你怎么也不招待一下。”沢田纲吉一边埋怨，一边倒了一杯咖啡放在代理人先生面前的桌子上，“好久不见了，代理人先生，请用。”

也不知道是不是他看岔了，在他说完这句话之后，突然感觉代理人先生脸上的微笑变得有点古怪，代理人先生优雅醇厚如同大提琴一样的声音响起：“多谢。”

正当沢田纲吉准备说“不用谢”的时候，少年reborn笑了，他朝着沢田纲吉勾了勾手指：“过来。”

“怎么了？”沢田纲吉不明所以地靠近。

少年reborn揪住沢田纲吉的领带，将他拉了个踉跄，一下子扑在了少年reborn身上，少年reborn将手放到沢田纲吉的脸上狠狠一掐，然后掰着沢田纲吉的头让他去看代理人先生的方向：“你的超直感是摆设吗？给我好好辨认，他到底是谁。”

不得不说少年reborn下手是真的狠，他的脸上火辣辣的疼，泪水都冒出来了，还好少年reborn只掐了一下就松开了。

沢田纲吉没办法反抗reborn，只得看着代理人先生苦思冥想，代理人先生也大大方方地让他看，饶有兴趣地看着他们之间的互动。

“怎么样，有看出来是谁吗？”婴儿模样的reborn放下咖啡杯，勾起唇角问道。

沢田纲吉左想右想都辨认不出来代理人先生究竟是谁，因为他非常确定自己除了彩虹代理战见过他几次之外，其他时候根本没见过他，代理人先生也没有说过自己到底是什么身份。所以沢田纲吉只好老老实实说道：“认不出来。”

婴儿reborn提示道：“你同时看他们两个人，应该能看出来一丝蛛丝马迹的。”

“哦！”沢田纲吉恍然大悟，“reborn和代理人先生好像啊，连发型和打扮都一模一样。我记得reborn有说过他受到诅咒前是成人的模样，那么……”

沢田纲吉右手握拳轻锤左手掌心：“代理人先生是reborn的兄弟，对吧！”

空气中顿时一片寂静，让沢田纲吉瞬间明白自己搞了个乌龙。

少年reborn并没有回答沢田纲吉的话，而是直接松开了他，然后伸手略微整理了一下被他压皱的衣服。再然后两个reborn和代理人先生就在他茫然的眼神中开始了打哑谜类型的交流。

“预料之中。”

“他蠢。”

“栽在他身上的你也好不了哪里去。”

“彼此彼此。”

“什么时候坦白。”

“还早。”

“劝你尽早，他还是很受欢迎的。”

“要我帮忙吗？”

“不用。”

沢田纲吉满头问号地看着他们，在心里默默惊叹着三个人的默契程度，这种云里雾里说一半留一半的话都能顺利交流下去，在场的所有人，听不懂的只有他一个。(=_=)

“所以代理人先生到底是什么身份呢……”沢田纲吉苦恼地喃喃道。

三个人的交流停了下来，同时看向沢田纲吉，齐刷刷地露出了一个微妙的笑容，动作一致到让人心里发毛。

沢田纲吉忍不住后退了一步。

代理人先生迈起长腿朝他走来，在他面前停了下来，轻笑一声说道：“想知道我是谁是吗，简单，只要这样，我就会告诉你——”他抬起沢田纲吉的脸，轻快地在他唇边落下一吻，下一刻瞬间离开了原地。

沢田纲吉脸“噌”地一下红了起来，头上直冒热气。

“砰”地一声，一颗子弹穿过了代理人先生原本待的地方。

“怎么，你要杀掉自己吗？”代理人先生笑了，看向拿着手枪指着他的少年reborn。

少年reborn眯着眼睛，杀意凌然。

沢田纲吉迟钝的大脑才开始缓慢运行，他反应了过来，于是他又受到了惊吓——杀掉自己这句话，也就代表了代理人先生是reborn。

天！三、三个reborn！

这种情况不亚于地狱中的地狱，三个恶魔在身边，请问他还有活路吗？

根本不用想！肯定是没活路了！沢田纲吉内心是绝望的。他绝望到连reborn亲了他这回事都直接抛到了脑后，甚至开始思考自己的棺材要买哪家比较好。

“好纠结啊……”沢田纲吉痛苦地自言自语。

“茶花街道有家葬仪屋，老板手艺还算不错。”代理人先生悠然说道。

沢田纲吉低着头思考着，一脸纠结：“不行，这家太贵了，彭格列经常财政赤字，还是要省点钱啊。”

“向阳街道那家呢？”婴儿reborn接口道。

“那家虽然便宜，但手艺不行，好歹我也是黑手党首领，用那么劣质的棺材会让人笑掉大牙的。”沢田纲吉嘟囔着。

少年reborn身上的杀气一滞，战斗气势瞬间消散了，他忍不住无奈扶额，这边还因为沢田纲吉要和另一个自己干架，沢田纲吉倒好，直接连棺材都想提前准备了。

他们又不可能真杀了他。

代理人先生低声笑了出来：“哈哈哈……嗯，你可真是……”他顿了一下，后面半句话最终还是没有说出来。

毕竟现在人还没到手，若是因为他的嘲讽导致少年时期的自己追妻之路变得坎坷——少年reborn绝对会追杀他的。虽然自己并不怕少年时期的自己的追杀，但到底是个不小的麻烦。

“呵……”反倒是婴儿reborn则是毫不留情地用相当拉仇恨的表情在嘲笑沢田纲吉，他看的很开，左右烦恼的是未来少年时期的自己，未来的事情就交给未来的自己去闹心吧。

沢田纲吉这才反应过来发现自己被reborn引导着说出了心里的想法：“……”这绝对是想说他蠢吧！绝对是吧！reborn简直太可恶了！

他看出来了，代理人reborn和婴儿reborn的表情根本就是明晃晃的嘲笑，只有少年模样的reborn看起来还算有点良心，没有把嘲笑两个字写在脸上。

于是沢田纲吉不忿地一拍身边的桌子，理直气壮地质问代理人reborn：“棺材什么的另说，重点是你刚才……”他脸红了一瞬，“你你刚才为什么要这么做？”

他想起来代理人reborn之前亲他那件事了。

代理人reborn一脸无辜，他俯身撑住沢田纲吉身后的桌子，将沢田纲吉圈在怀里，一点点靠近。沢田纲吉有些慌乱地往后仰去，睁大眼睛呆呆地看着代理人reborn越靠越近，两个人之间的距离不超过两公分，沢田纲吉几乎稍微一抬头就能够碰到reborn。

代理人reborn微微一笑，眼里满是笑意，磁性的声音如同情人一样低语呢喃：“你是觉得吃亏了？那我让你亲回来，如何？”

温热的呼吸打在脸上，像是羽毛一样轻轻撩动心弦，沢田纲吉完全僵在了那里，动也不敢动，连话都不敢说了，就这样和代理人reborn对视了起来。

“好看吗？”清冷的声音突然在耳边响起。

沢田纲吉顾不得腰酸，一直保持着这个姿势不动，费力地看向声源，眼角的余光看到少年reborn同样微笑着在他耳边说道，只是这微笑总有种危险的意味。

少年reborn语气微凉：“看他看那么久，是觉得他好看？”

沢田纲吉缓缓收回目光，看了近在咫尺的代理人reborn一眼，又看了同样近在咫尺的少年reborn一眼，心若死灰。

这算什么？左右为R？R上加R？满身是R？

哦还附带了一个送命题。

沢田纲吉觉得，他现在已经可以开始考虑自己以后的墓地选在哪里了。

——————

一道送命题摆在沢田纲吉的面前等待着他的回答。

少年reborn问他：【看他看那么久，是觉得他好看？】

看起来这个问题很正常，但这绝对是个不折不扣的送命题，因为问问题的是reborn，语气中说的那个人指的也是reborn，怎么回答都是个错误。

如果说好看，看少年reborn笑得那么危险，他说不定会一子弹把自己送上天，但如果说不好看……恐怕不止少年reborn，代理人reborn和婴儿reborn说不定也想让他去三途川旅个游——还是没有回程票的那种。

都是一个人，至于那么纠结吗至于吗至于吗至于吗？！！沢田纲吉心里疯狂吐槽。

反正怎么回答都是个死，沢田纲吉自暴自弃了起来，眼一闭豁出去敷衍道：“好看好看，你最好看，所以快点给我一个痛快吧……”

看到沢田纲吉自暴自弃闭上眼睛，少年reborn还没说什么，代理人reborn就见缝插针一只手托着沢田纲吉的头，微微低头离他越来越近。就在要吻上他的那一刻，千钧一发之际，少年reborn将保持后仰→┌倚桌子姿势许久的沢田纲吉踹到了一边。

沢田纲吉一脸懵逼地被踹到了婴儿reborn身旁。

婴儿reborn夸了一句：“腰的韧性不错。”

沢田纲吉：“？？？”

少年reborn抓着代理人reborn的手腕，不慌不忙地收回腿，对代理人reborn皮笑肉不笑地说道：“接二连三的挑衅，你是当我不存在吗？”

“啧。”代理人reborn有些遗憾，“我只是想亲近一下我未来的爱人，有什么问题么。”

“那么容易发｜情，回到你的地盘去发，变｜态｜色｜情｜狂。”

“需要我提醒你一下么，你骂的是自己。”

“骂的就是你。”少年reborn很理智地冷笑着回复。

“手腕要断了。”

“活该。”

代理人reborn很是无奈地叹了口气。

“等等！reborn你说你的爱人……是我？？？不可能！绝对不可能！！！”听到代理人话语内容的沢田纲吉相当震惊，他毫不犹豫地反驳，“我喜欢的是女生！我绝对是直的！”

“是吗？真可惜，未来的你已经弯成蚊香了呢。”代理人reborn用悲天悯人的目光看着他。

沢田纲吉：“……”

婴儿reborn也在一旁说着风凉话持续打击沢田纲吉：“或者弯成弹簧？”

于是知道了自己未来弯成蚊香的沢田纲吉绝望地哀叹了一声，手掌捂着脸，整个人都陷入了消沉状态。

“想开点，还有我陪着你一起弯，这样想想是不是就好受多了。”代理人reborn毫无诚意地安慰他。

沢田纲吉不甘心地一捶沙发：“我怎么可能会弯……我会弯绝对是你害的吧！”

回应他的是代理人reborn一脸无辜的表情。

沢田纲吉心里更憋屈了，这表情根本就是默认。

代理人reborn回头看向少年reborn，微笑：“再不松开，我的手就要废了。”

少年reborn一脸不爽，但还是松开了握着代理人reborn手腕的手。

婴儿reborn这时候开口了，他用天使般纯真无辜可爱无邪的脸庞，说出了恶魔般残｜忍可怕恐｜怖邪恶的话语：“反正都是一个人，有什么可争执的，不如一起？”

沢田纲吉身体一僵，突然有种不妙的预感，他有些忐忑不安地问婴儿reborn：“什、什么一起？是我想的那种吗？”

婴儿reborn一顿，表情竟然有些欣慰：“阿纲，你长大了。”

“唯独不想被一个小婴儿这样夸奖啊喂！”

代理人reborn和少年reborn对视了一眼，然后和婴儿reborn齐齐看向沢田纲吉。

被三个reborn盯着的沢田纲吉压力山大，冷汗涔涔，头皮发麻，超直感疯狂对他发出警告。


	2. Chapter 2

有车慎入，成R幼R少年R，三倍的R，三倍的快乐，R27不逆不拆，ooc严重

超直感疯狂对自己发出警报的沢田纲吉只感觉头皮发麻，他一边悄悄往门口一点点挪过去，一边干笑着试图蒙混过关：“啊哈哈，我突然想起来，风太好像有事情找我，你们慢慢聊，我就先……”

话还没说完，沢田纲吉立刻鸡贼地扭头就往门口冲去：“……离开了！”

可惜的是，事情的发展并没有如他所愿，就在他几乎要碰到大门的时候，代理人reborn如同墙壁一样挡在了他的面前，脸上还带着意味深长的微笑：“不着急，风太那边应该不是什么急事，我们可以慢慢来。”

那你倒是放我离开啊！沢田纲吉内心疯狂吐槽。

沢田纲吉一个急刹停了下来，不动声色地打量着四周的情况，前门被代理人reborn堵住，后门必须得经过有些顾虑想着什么的少年reborn身旁，剩下唯一可以逃生的出口——窗户——的方向则是被慢条斯理喝咖啡的婴儿reborn占据了。

这个情况简直绝了，但沢田纲吉觉得自己还可以抢救一下，他挣扎着说道：“我觉得，感情什么的是强求不来的……”

“你的意思是不喜欢我了？”代理人reborn挑眉，故作苦恼道，“那没办法，我只能先生米做成熟饭，用‘日’久生情这个方式了，不过没关系，另外两个我也会帮我的。”

“！！！”沢田纲吉被吓得头发都要炸起来了，原来reborn真的抱有这种想法，四个人一起？！

开什么玩笑！这种事绝对不能发生！

于是沢田纲吉眼含热泪否认：“不不不！我喜欢你！喜欢得不得了！”

“你愿意和我交往？”

“愿意愿意！非常愿意！”

代理人reborn似笑非笑：“不后悔？”

“不后悔！打死也不后悔！”

“那万一你以后要跟我分手怎么办？”代理人reborn状似忧心忡忡地问道。

好想当个欺师灭祖的逆徒啊啊啊！！！

沢田纲吉内心憋屈，表面却用着深情款款的表情咬着牙回复：“不会的，因为我对你的爱足以海枯石烂，谁要是想让我和你分手，我就打死谁。”他顿了一下，又痛苦地补充一句，“要是我想分手，就打死我自己。”

代理人reborn装模作样地点了点头：“嗯，很好，喊声‘阿娜达’来听听。”

沢田纲吉：“……”不能生气不能生气，要·忍·耐！起码得先过完这一劫，不能让四个人一起的情况发生。

阿娜达是日语“亲爱的”的意思，以日本人含蓄的性格来说，这种称呼真不是随随便便就能喊出口的。

沢田纲吉深吸一口气，气流从上颚划过，声带颤抖着，说出了世间最美妙的词汇之一：“阿……阿娜达……”

沢田纲吉脸和耳朵蓦地红了起来，烧的厉害。

普普通通简简单单的三个音节，却让沢田纲吉心头一颤，仿佛说出了什么禁｜忌的词汇一样，异样的情绪在心底蔓延，但他说不上来是什么情绪，只是脚趾蜷｜缩起来，羞｜耻得忍不住用手捂住发烫的脸。

所有人都沉默了一瞬，空气中弥漫着某种不可明说的气氛。

“……这样就够了吧。”沢田纲吉放开捂着脸的手，强作镇定道，“四人行什么的根本没有必要。”

代理人reborn眨了眨眼睛，双手一摊：“跟我说没用，你要去问另外两人。”

沢田纲吉暗暗松了一口气，因为他觉得，少年reborn不像是能够和别人一起分享的性子，而婴儿reborn身体没恢复，也做不了什么，所以他只要搞定代理人reborn就行了。

但当他看向少年reborn的时候，却看到原本在顾虑什么的少年reborn直接抛弃了顾虑冷笑着说道：“我很期待四人行哦。”

……他是不是只顾着和代理人reborn说话，把少年reborn晾在一边了？少年reborn这绝对是在报复！

沢田纲吉因为少年reborn的话内心有些绝望，只能将最后的希望放在婴儿reborn身上：“reborn你应该不想的吧，毕竟你的身体……”

婴儿reborn将咖啡杯放在桌子上，似笑非笑地看着沢田纲吉：“你是觉得，没恢复身体的我，对你做不了什么？”

沢田纲吉：“……”

他想给多嘴的自己一巴掌。

沢田纲吉木然地将目光放回到代理人reborn身上，却看到代理人reborn轻笑一声：“嘛，他们既然都很期待，不如你就别反抗了，因为……”

他在沢田纲吉耳边低语呢喃。

“我也很期待。”

你期待个锤子！

沢田纲吉深吸一口气，额头上开始燃烧起澄澈的火焰，沉着冷静地举起已经带上了手套的拳头：“那我只好硬闯出去了。”

代理人reborn毫不在意沢田纲吉的反抗，他只轻飘飘地说了一句：“和我打起来的话彭格列总部就保不住了，你要毁了这里吗？”

沢田纲吉：！？

想到彭格列的财政赤字，沢田纲吉额头上的火焰顿时下意识消散得干干净净。正在他失神的那一瞬间，少年reborn直接将他按到沙发上，用领带绑起他的双手。

这个动作行云流水看起来熟练到令人发指，以至于沢田纲吉还没反应过来就一脸懵地被绑得结结实实。reborn绑的很有技巧，以沢田纲吉的姿势完全没办法使出力气，而且少年reborn还在一旁按着他不让动作。

沢田纲吉动了动手腕，发现没办法挣脱，他表面不动声色，内心直喊mmp，但最终还是没敢直接翻脸，沢田纲吉看着三个reborn朝他围了过来，顿时急了，额头冒冷汗语速加快开始试图说服reborn们放弃这个想法。

“等等等等reborn我觉得这个进度太快了我们不是今天刚确定关系吗不如我们先谈恋爱——”沢田纲吉忍不住往后缩去，但身后是沙发，而且有少年reborn在一旁阻止他行动，他完全动不了。

代理人reborn开始伸手去解沢田纲吉衬衫上的扣子。

沢田纲吉更急了：“别这样啊reborn！老师！大哥！爸爸！”

代理人reborn的手一顿，然后用难以言喻的眼神看着他。

沢田纲吉眼睛一亮，看到了逃出生天的希望，为了保住自己的贞操，他决定把节操都甩甩光：“我突然想起中国有句话叫一日为师终身为父，你忍心对你某种程度上的儿子下手吗？”

代理人reborn故作思考状：“好像……”

沢田纲吉期待地看着他。

“还挺刺激的。”他点了点头肯定道。

“……”沢田纲吉刚提起的心瞬间沉入谷底，他内心有槽无口地woc了一声。

刺激你个大头鬼啊！下限都快突破地心了喂！

少年reborn恶劣地在一旁补刀：“等会儿你可以多喊几声最后那个称呼来助助兴。”

你要是放弃四人行想法，跳舞助兴都没问题啊！

沢田纲吉很想给reborn竖个中指，但又不敢。

——————画风突变分界线——————

沢田纲吉被三个人制得死死的，一点都动弹不得。衬衫上的纽扣被一粒一粒解开，衣服被一点点褪下，不急不缓。

沢田纲吉枕在少年reborn的腿上，少年reborn修长的手指捧着他的脸，在他唇上舔舐厮磨着，清浅的呼吸打在下颌处，柔软的触感印在唇瓣上，舌尖强硬地撬开他的齿间，邀他共舞。沢田纲吉被吻得头脑发昏，抬眼只能看到少年reborn解开三个纽扣的衬衫下若隐若现的精致的锁骨。

身体年纪并不大的少年reborn面容清秀俊美，身材匀称修长，几乎没有一处是不漂亮的。就连沢田纲吉自己，也常常被少年reborn或是慵懒或是张扬自信的姿态所吸引。

就像现在这样。

在少年reborn的亲吻下，心脏的跳动渐渐开始加快，好像有什么东西填满了心脏，几乎要溢出来一样，酥软了身子，麻麻的感觉透入骨髓传遍全身。

他几乎听不到别的声音，只能听得到自己越来越重的心跳声。少年reborn刚一离开他的唇，呼吸艰难的沢田纲吉就贪婪地大口大口呼吸，他不自觉难受地皱起眉头，脸颊染上勾人的嫣红，暖棕色的眼睛半阖泛起潋滟水光。

“哈啊……”

身下的黑色沙发衬得皮肤愈加白皙惹眼，瘦削的左肩处一只修长的手轻轻搭在那里，代理人reborn半趴在沢田纲吉身边，含住沢田纲吉微凉的耳垂，被温暖的口腔包围的舒适感觉让沢田纲吉身体一颤，呼吸也变得小心翼翼了起来。

咬了一会儿耳朵后，代理人reborn不满足于只是这样，开始向下移去。呼吸的热气洒在脖颈，沢田纲吉敏感的身体颤抖得更加厉害了，他只能感受到一个接一个轻柔的吻不断落下，最后在肩膀处停止下来。

狠狠一咬。

“嘶……”疼痛将瞳孔涣散的沢田纲吉唤醒，他下意识痛呼了一声看向肩膀处的代理人reborn。

代理人reborn抬起头来，鲜红的血液从他唇角处流下，看起来就像是中世纪的血族一样，优雅中带有一种另类的血腥美感，一不留神就沉溺在他深邃的眼眸中。

“很甜。”

鲜血顺着优美的下颌滴落，落到沢田纲吉的锁骨上，代理人毫不在意，手指晕开那抹红色，放到唇边舔了舔，对着沢田纲吉肆意笑着，沢田纲吉心头一跳，顿时更加面红耳赤了。

代理人reborn手指扯开领带，解开了最上面的几颗纽扣，锁骨若隐若现，平常西装一板一眼的他，这时候看起来竟是极为勾人。

沢田纲吉裤子被脱得只剩一条裤腿还顽强地搭在腿腕处，半遮半掩反而更让人遐想。双腿被强硬地分开，一只小手毫不犹豫地往后｜穴探去。

“等等reborn！你……”沢田纲吉本来还试探着垂死挣扎了一下，被婴儿reborn“啪”得打了一下臀部后，他就绝望地不再反抗了。

有句话怎么说的来着？没办法反抗，那就享受吧。沢田纲吉自欺欺人地想道。

婴儿的皮肤很是娇嫩，抗拒无果的沢田纲吉并没有感觉到丝毫疼痛，只感觉某个不可言说的部位有点涨涨的，包裹着软软的物事——小婴儿的手臂。当然这不是重点，重点是对方是个小·婴·儿。

一个小婴儿，一个未成年少年，4p，都是同性，关系是师生，半强迫，地点在随时都有可能进来人的办公室。这种种因素加起来，使得沢田纲吉心里满满的都是背德罪恶感和羞耻感，甚至还有种破罐破摔的隐秘刺激感。

婴儿reborn的手小小的，哪怕全部伸进去也没有太过于艰难。他深入后｜穴的手并没有静止不动，也没给沢田纲吉喘息的机会，直接有节奏地开始动了起来。也不知道婴儿reborn碰到了哪里，沢田纲吉一瞬间软了身体没了力气，而婴儿reborn也仿佛知道那一点是沢田纲吉的敏感点一样，每次抽出捣入都会很有技巧地划过那里。

渐渐的，一种怪异的感受占据了他的心神，酥酥麻麻的感觉逐渐从腰部以下蔓延到全身，额头上开始沁出细密的汗珠，咬着唇生理泪水顺着脸颊流了下来，无法控制自己发出低声的呻｜吟，在一波又一波的快感中迷失了自己。

被填满的身体伴随着一阵阵战栗，在这场运动中越来越热，直至浑身发烫被染成了粉色。眼角染上了欢愉，那一向温柔大空的暖棕色眼睛也被情欲占据。他口中无意识地求饶：“……reborn……唔啊……求你停、停下……”

不知道什么时候，代理人reborn手里突然多了一个精致的水晶瓶子，他打开瓶口微微倾斜，淡红色的液体被一点点倒在沢田纲吉止不住颤抖的胸膛之上，一股浓郁的香气逸散开来。

沢田纲吉茫然地看了代理人reborn的动作好一会儿，才反应过来断断续续地问：“哈啊……这是……什么……”

润滑的淡红色液体渐渐顺着肌肉纹理往身下流去，代理人reborn也浑不在意，将手中精致小巧的水晶瓶一扔，手掌重新回到了沢田纲吉的胸膛之上，将淡红色的液体揉散开，这才漫不经心回答道：“玫瑰精油，助兴用的。”

“什……”在玫瑰香气的熏染下，沢田纲吉本就有些混沌的大脑更加昏沉了，他仿佛陷入了泥沼，挣不脱逃不出，只能任人宰割。

代理人reborn将精油全部揉散开后，稍微撤离了一些观赏着他的杰作——在暖黄色灯光的照射下，沢田纲吉匀称修长的身体微微泛起迷人的光芒，给本就暧昧的这一幕平添了一份色气。

代理人reborn赞叹了一句：“很漂亮。”

少年reborn想了想，伸手将旁边桌子上的蔷薇花抽出了一枝，折去上面所有的刺之后，掰开茫然的沢田纲吉的下颌让他咬住这枝蔷薇，才点了点头：“这样就更漂亮了。”

代理人reborn掏出一个在办公室找到的照相机，将这一幕定格了下来。

照片里的沢田纲吉半遮半露，白皙的皮肤上被疼爱的痕迹若隐若现，仿佛承受不住一样下颌抬起紧闭双眼，脸颊染上诱人的红晕，唇边娇艳欲滴的红色蔷薇含苞待放，一片绛红色的花瓣落在他的肩头，红与白的交织凝成诗行奏起美妙的乐曲。

恍若欲望之花在他身上绽放。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纲吉：彭格列误我！
> 
> 如果不是顾及到彭格列的财政，纲吉也不至于那么容易就被欺负hhhhhhhh
> 
> 生活几多无趣，乐趣在于刺激

**Author's Note:**

> 少R：我狠起来连自己都骂
> 
> 成R大杀特杀，幼R一句话绝杀hhhhhhhh
> 
> 极度反感一对多的我此刻感受到了一对多的快乐，爽了爽了，我好快乐
> 
> 少R看起来惨是因为现在正处于他的时间线，其他两人都是另外时间线的，成R幼R届到就是赚到，但少R不是，所以他会吃醋，其他两人都不吃
> 
> 婴R还会因为身体没恢复收敛一点，成R就真的放飞自我了2333


End file.
